1. Field
The invention herein disclosed generally relates to audio streaming networks, and specifically to live audio streaming in mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real Time Streaming is a protocol (RTSP) which allows a client to remotely control a streaming media server, issuing VCR-like commands such as “play” and “pause,” and allowing time-based access to files on a server.
Conventionally, mobile devices contain wireless technology which allows them to consume audio data on high-speed networks. This makes live audio streaming possible. But, there are many mobile devices which do not support the RTSP audio streaming protocol. This may be due to the mobile devices' operating system.
Therefore, in light of the above, there is a need for methods and systems which enable live audio streaming on these mobile devices, despite lack of support for RTSP. In addition, there is a need to reduce startup time for downloading of audio data and reducing buffering of audio data, as well as improving the quality of audio playback.